The Son of Neptune
by do.not.click.xx
Summary: A random thing I wrote when I was really young and wanted to write something on this site because it seemed cool to my little self. Got a surprising amount of of reviews & encouraged me to write more. Thanks a lot to everyone, but this has ended. It has a half-happy ending, but not everything is concluded, so don't read it if you're not prepared for terrible grammar and stuff..
1. AND we set sail

**Hello! Sorry if this chapter is short, it's just an introduction. The next chapter will be longer, of course! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Please, pretty please, with a cherry on the top? Give me the rights to percy jackson? Pleaseee? *****puppy dog face***

**Rick Riordan: Where's my cherry?**

**Me: Uh…. I… don't have it…**

**Rick Riordan. Then sorry.. no. I love cherries.**

**Me: UGH! Plan B-FAIL! *cry* **

**Annabeth**

"Wake up, sleepy heads!" My half brother, Malcolm's voice rang in my head.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez, can't I get a little bit of sleep once in a while?" I complained. Brothers can be so annoying sometimes.

"Well, actually not this time. The quest is starting! Now get yourself out of bed and go!" He retorted.

I laughed as I was pushed out of bed by my several siblings. Malcolm looked at me strangly.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean, 'What's up with me'?"

"I mean, you used to be so….. gloomy. How come so cheerful?"

"Why, can't I laugh or even smile once in a while?" I asked sarcastically. The truth was, I had been in a good mood ever since I found out Percy was alive somewhere.

"Nah, you can. I'm just surprised."

I rolled my eyes as I brushed the knots out of my hair. Brothers, they mind too much of other people's buisness.

A few minutes later, I was weaving past the crowd, so I could get on the ship. Finally! Now we could go search for Percy. A thousand questions raced through my mind. Will Percy remember me? What if he thinks I'm his enemy? What will I do then?

"Annabeth! Time to leave! Get on the ship, quick, or we'll have to leave without you!" Piper Mclean's voice shouted, breaking my train of thoughts. Did I mention Malcolm being annoying? If so, Piper was even more annoying, being the daughter of Aphrodite and able to charmspeak and all.

While Piper was speaking. I noticed Jason glance at Piper lovingly, then blushing and turning away like he remembered something. _Hmmm…. Interesting._ Mental note: Ask Jason about that later.

Anyways, we were just abord the ARGO II when a panting Rachel came running over. Rachel was our camp's oracle, so she can tell prophecies that predict the future. Unfortunately, she doesn't always understand what they mean.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to say goodbye. Good luck!" she said, her red hair bouncing up and down.

"Thanks, Rachel!" I replied cheerfully. I used to hate Rachel, since she seemed to have a 'relationship' with Percy (fine, I admit I was jealous), but ever since she became the oracle (who, by the way, cannot marry), I had became much more friendly with her. I gave one last wave to the campers, and we sailed off.

**Please Review! I don't care if it's fireworks or flames, just REVIEW! ThAnKs!**


	2. AND we set sail again

**Hey guys! Thanks to the people who reviewed/added me to their favorite authors or stories. I'll try to keep writing! Sorry if I update late. I have a lot of homework, since it's almost the end of school!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey, Rick Riordan, I have a cherry now.**

**Rick Riordan: So?**

**Me: SO GIVE ME THE RIGHTS!**

**Rick Riordan: I don't like your tone.**

**Me: Please?**

**Rick Riordan: Nah. Too late. Cya! **

**Me:* stomps on the ground angrily***

**Percy**

I can't wait. The ship is built! I get to go back to the greek camp, my home! I eagerly jumped onto the ship, nearly knocking over a camper, Reyna.

"Whoa, steady. Calm down, it won't be another 20 minutes before we set sail to find Jason."

"You mean, find Annabeth."

"No, Jason.

"Annabeth."

"Jason."

"No."

"Yes."

We argued like this for about five minutes, before being interuppted by Lupa, the Roman Camp director.

'_Hello, young demigods. I see you are ready to start your quest to find Jason in the Greek Camp. I came to wish you good luck.'_

'You mean, find Annabeth', I nearly blurted out, but decided to shut up when Bobby glared at me warningly.

'_Yes, and your precious Annabeth, Percy.'_

Dude. Sometimes I could swear that the wolf could read minds.

'_Anyways, I came to wish you guys good luck and to say goodbye.'_

Something about Lupa seemed unwilling, like she didn't want us to go, and this time, I'm sure I'm not imagining it. A few days ago, after the quest to find the reason the monsters are reforming and I had finally retrieved my memory, when we first mentioned the quest to Lupa, she had protested. Her eyes were wild and she looked as if she knew that something bad would happen if we went on the quest. She had looked creepy like those wolfs in horror movies.

Beside me, Lupa turned her head around sharply. Shoot. I had totally forgotton about her ability to read minds.

Anyways, after Lupa and the campers said goodbye, we set sail. I let my lingering suspicion dizzolve with the sea.

**Lupa**

I said goodbye to Reyna, Bobby, and Percy. When I had leaped next to them, I overheard Reyna and Percy arguing something about Jason and Anniebeet or something. When they realized that I was beside them, the talking stopped abrubtly.

'_Hello, young demigods. I see you are ready to start your quest to find Jason in the Greek Camp. I came to wish you good luck.' _I growled.

'You mean, find Annabeth." I heard Percy's mind say. Right, that girl was called Annabeth.

'_Yes, and your precious Annabeth, Percy.' _I suppressed a chuckle at the bewildered expression on Percy's face.

'_Anyways, I came to wish you guys good luck and to say goodbye.' _I tried to say that cheerfully, but even I knew that I wasn't doing well.

I heard Percy think about why I seemed upset and something about movies. I turned around sharply when I heard he was suspecting that something was wrong.

The truth was that I contacted Chiron a few days ago and found out that they were also going on a quest here. A day after, Reyna found out about the greek camp and gave me the exact same idea. I had made an oath, swearing on the Styx that I wouldn't tell them anything, but I couldn't just see the little heros' hope plummet when they realized what happened. I tried to argue, but it was no use. You know what happens when heros' make up their minds.

I put my thoughts aside. _Maybe, _I tried to tell myself, _they would be lucky_, but inside, I knew the quest would fail.

My last thought was good luck, as I turned and leaped back into my cave, thankful that Percy couldn't read my mind.

**Thank's to the people who reviewed! **

**Thanks To:**

**FlamingLeoGirl - Thanks! I'll try to keep updating, although I have a lot of homework. Thanks for reviewing!**

**IFoundAPickle - Thanks! I bet your stories are good too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks To:**

**AmandatheBookworm**

**FlamingLeoGirl**

**Mickey Jackson**

**For : Subscribing to me (Author) (Alert), Subscribing to Story (Alert), Adding Story to Favorites, and/or adding me (Author) to Favorites.**


	3. Sailing to the wrong place

**Hey PPL! =D This is another chapter in Annabeth's point of view! BTW thanks ****FlamingLeoGirl****! u totally make my day! =D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Come on, Rick Riordan. You know I didn't mean to be impolite. **

**Rick Riordan: Ok. **

**Me: So can I PLEASE have the rights to PJO?**

**Rick Riordan: Hmmm… yea….no….yea….no…yea….. no.**

**Me: So close! **

**Annabeth**

I peered at the map. Then, my eyes widened.

"LEO! TURN LEFT NOW!"

Leo glanced up from his tinkling with metal scraps.

"What? Why! We're going just the right way! And I thought that children of Athena are supposed to be smart."

"LEO! I'M NOT KIDDING! Turn left , NOW!" I screamed even louder. This time, my yelling roused the sleeping Piper.

"Huh? Hm…. What's up, Annabeth?" Piper asked groggily.

"Get Leo to turn left! NOW!"

"Why?" Piper complained. Then, she saw my I'm-gonna-kill-you expression and decided to obey my orders. "Leo, turn left." She mumbled sleepily.

Leo didn't move. After a minute of silence, I grabbed Piper, who was dozing off.

"PIPER! WAKE UP!" I yelled, shaked Piper violently. "YOU WERE HALF-ASLEEP, YOUR CHARM DOESN'T WORK!"

Piper's eyes flew open.

"Ok, Ok! I'm awake! What do you want me to d- " She was cut off by the screech of a monster.

"Scylla." I looked at the sky. I remenbered Percy's (ok, Clarisse's) quest for the golden fleece a few years ago. "Great. We are now at the sea of monsters." I said grimly. I did the natural thing. I drew out my dagger and charged at the monster.

**Jason**

I heard a screeching sound outside, a girl's shrill shriek (probably Piper's) , and knew immediantly that something was wrong. I reached into my pocket, only to find it empty. Right. I had forgotton that Enceladus destroyed my coin/sword. I looked around the bed stand, until I found the new weapon given to me by Hera. I unsleathed _gladius_, sprinted outside, and started to battle with the monster.

**Piper**

"What is _that_?" I shrieked as a head landed next to me, missing me by an inch. "Scylla!" Annabeth shouted. She knocked me over, just as Scylla's head chomped down on where I had been standing a second ago. Quick as a flash, I unsleathed Katoptris and stabbed it into Scylla's eye just as her head came down once again. Scylla roared in pain and fury. I caught a whiff of her breath when she open her mouth. Ew. It smelled like rotten meat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leo battling one of Scylla's heads with a gigantic celestical bronze hammer. Scylla's head roared at him, and Leo flinched, holding his nose. He must've smelt Scylla's stink too. Before I could think more about Scylla's breath, though, her monsterous head beared down on me. _She sure doesn't brush her teeth_, was my last thought before I passed out.

**Annabeth**

"PIPER!" I screamed as Scylla grabbed her with it's teeth. I ran up to the monster and tried to stab it, but too late. Piper's limp figure disappeared into view.

"JASON, COME! PIPER! SKYLLA!PASSED-OUT, GONE!" I screamed, out of breath, at Jason, who was battling another one of Scylla's heads.

"WHAT?" He shouted back.

"JUST COME!"

Jason followed me, occasionally blocking a flying Scylla's head. I pointed at the misty figure of Scylla.

"Piper passed out. Scylla grabbed her, and took her away. Do something!" I yelled at Jason.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jason yelled back. "You're the daughter of Miner-Athena. You're supposed to be the one planning!"

I racked my brain for ideas. Suddenly, a crazy idea popped into my head. Sure, it's insane, but it just my work. "Jason! Next time Scylla's head comes down, grab hold of it and don't let go! When she brings her head back up, free Piper!" I gestured at the head that was rapidly coming towards Jason. He looked as if he thought I was crazy, but as Scylla's head came near, he grabbed hold of it. I watched Jason sail onto the sky. Scylla was trying to shake Jason off, and I could see Jason slowly slipping. Then, after one last shake, his hands ripped free and he fell.

"JASON!" I screamed. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look as Jason fell to his death.

**Jason**

Annabeth's plan was just plain crazy. I was just about to call her a wacko when one of Scylla's heads came flying towards me. Without thinking, I grabbed hold of it and sailed onto the sky. Scylla roared, shaking her head. She was trying to shake me off. I grabbed onto her neck, but I could feel my fingers slowly slipping. Scylla gave one last shake and I lost my grip, falling towards the sea.

**Do I HAVE to leave you guys hanging in order to get more reviews? I didn't even get any reviews, except from my awesome friend, FlamingLeoGirl. I WANT constructive critism! I've ran out of ideas, and I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Does it need more humor? Bad spelling? Something? I MEAN, COME ON, PPL!**

**Thanks to: **

**FlamingLeoGirl - Thanks for reviewing! You TOTALLY make my day! Expecially when no one else has reviewed. Thanks! =D**

**Thanks to: **

**Barefoot Beach Bum**

**Chessrd**

**Tweeetybirdieee**

**For : Subscribing to me (Author) (Alert), Subscribing to Story (Alert), Adding Story to Favorites, and/or adding me (Author) to Favorites.**


	4. Uh oh, Not again!

**Hey PPL! =D This is another chapter in Annabeth's point of view!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Please **

**Rick Riordan: Stop asking me over and over again! No!**

**Me: Fine! * grumps ***

**Annabeth**

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Jason fall to his death. I waited for the loud 'SPLASH' and the anguishing cry, but it never happened. Instead, I heard the angry screech of the Scylla and A voice shouting 'die, monster!'. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Jason?" What I saw was unexpected. I saw Jason floating in the air, battling an angry, screeching Scylla. I breathed a sigh of relief. How could I be so stupid? Jason is the son of Zeus! He can control the winds! I watched as Jason battled – and won the Scylla. After stabbing an eye out, the Scylla admitted defeat. She dropped Piper, whom Jason swooped to catch, and totally avoided us. Leo ran up to me. "Annabeth, what hap-"

I cut him off. "Piper fainted, Jason went to save her." I explained.

"Oh. Sorry, I could've just… uh… burned her?" Leo stammered.

"Yea, you could've. It was stupid of you not to have thought of it."

"Hey! I was battl-" He was cut off by Jason.

"Uh, you guys, do you mind to – uh – actually help me?"

We got Piper to lay on the bed, and hugged the breath out of Jason.

"Cant – breath" He choked out.

"How could you have been so – STUPID?" I yelled at him.

"Uh, Annabeth, it sort of was your idea," Jason retorted.

"Oh, right." I turned red.

"Bad breath… brush teeth…" I heard Piper mutter. I stared at her. Brushing teeth? She was dreaming about brushing her teeth? Just then, Piper woke up. "SCYLLA!" She screamed.

"Shhh... Piper, calm down."

She did. The wild light in her eyes died down. "Where am I?"

"In your bedroom, duh."

"Oh. How did I get here?"

"Jason."

"Oh. Say thanks to him for me. Wait. WHAT? JASON!"

Jason came running into the room. "What, Annabe-"

"JASON! HOW-CAN-YOU-BE-SO-STUPID? Risking your life to save mine? You're an important person for our quest! Now go and say sorry to yourself for being so stupid and risking your life!" Piper exploded.

"Sorry, myself, for risking my life." Jason mumbled, looking at his feet. I looked at him weirdly, then remembered Piper's charmspeaking powers. I bursted out laughing. Piper looked up, startled. She had been frowning at Jason, probably wondering if he had mental issues. Then, her face cleared and she started laughing as well.

That broke Jason out of his trance. He looked up, confused, then shook his head, muttering 'girls'. "I'll go check on Leo." He offered. Without waiting for an answer, he took off, probably to escape us.

He came back down a moment later, just as our last laughter died down.

"Leo said that we're approaching an island." He reported.

"Really? I'm coming upstairs to see. I might know that island, I've been here before." I said, following Jason.

"Hey, don't leave me here!" Piper complained.

"Then you better come, too." Jason grinned at her.

"Fine!" She heaved herself out of bed, muttering 'I could've just charmspoken him, but that would've been mean'.

Back upstairs, we saw Leo at the steering wheel, sailing towards an island. That island looked familiar, but I couldn't remember what happened there. Before I could do anything, though, Leo anchored the boat, and jumped off.

"Come on!"

Jason jumped off too, beckoning us to come.

"Coming." Me and Piper jumped off. The boys immediantly ran off. "Look, it's a spa and resort place!" Leo said excitedly, in fact, so excited that he started burning.

Jason nodded. "It's called C.C.'s spa and resort."

"Come on!" Leo shouted excitedly.

Piper stayed with Annabeth. "I have a bad feeling about this." She said, looking around nervously.

"Me too. Oh wait! Percy, guniea pig! Wait, Jason and Leo-"I yelled after them, but they had already ran into the building.

"What, guniea pig? Annabeth?" Piper asked me, worried.

"Percy got turned into a guniea pig, C.C. is actually Circe! C-Circe hates b-boys! She turns t-them into pigs! We've g-got t-to save them! And now I don't even have Hermes' vitamins…" She stammered.

"Annabeth-"

"Long story, tell you later. Let's go, now!" I dragged Piper into the building.

Great. Back to Circe's island. Hopefully Jason and Leo wouldn't be as seaweed brained as Percy.

**I've posted this early because tomorrow I'd be busy and won't have time to update. The next chaper would be in Percy's point of view, just to keep you hanging! If you want more, review! **

**Thanks to: (I won't get mad if you don't review this time, since I posted early)**

**Tweeetybirdieee- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Here's my next chapter, Keep reading!**

**Barefoot Beach Bum- Is that supposed to be a compliment? If so, thanks! If not, tell me what I need to work on! Anyways, Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Almost together

**Hey PPL! =D Thanks to the reviews! They really cheered me up! This is another chapter in Percy's (as I promised ) point of view!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Your're so mean.**

**Rick Riordan: Whatever. You're so annoying**

**Me: You'll never give me the rights! * cry ***

**Percy (This occurred right after Jason saved Piper)**

I yawned. That was a good dream. I had dreamed about my mom's blue pancakes, instead of monsters, which I usually dream of. After I changed out of my pajamas and looked half presentable, I walked out of my bedroom to have breakfast. Reyna and Bobby were already awake.

"Hey, sleepy heads." Reyna teased. She was painting a huge banner that said _Hey! We come in peace. We came to find Jason Grace! _Beside that was an image of Jason's head.

"Wait. Jason's last name was Grace?" I asked. That last name sounded familiar.

"Yup. You didn't know that?" Reyna exclaimed. "Didn't anyone tell you? He was the preator of the first legion, the son of Zeus, our hero!"

I had a smart comeback at the tip of my tongue when the phrase 'The son of Zeus' rang a bell. No. I shook my head. Impossible. _Thalia never tould us that she had a brother. _

I was still thinking to myself when I noticed Reyna looking at me weirdly. "You were talking to yourself. You said something about Talia. Whose Talia?"

"Thalia." I corrected. "Her last name is Grace, too. And, she is also a child of Zeus."

"Maybe she is Jason's brother? But I am Jason's girlfriend, and he never told me that he had a sister, much less a sister in the greek camp." Reyna stated, puzzled.

"Impossible. No family has ever had two children, one roman, one greek." Bobby said. "It's probably a coincedence."

"Yeah… Probably a coincedence." Reyna echoed. She shook her head. "Let's forget about it."

"Fine." I agreed. "Consentrate on sail- "

I was interrupted by the roar of a monster from the sky. I looked up and saw Scylla, the monster with six heads. The one who almost cost Tyson his life. The one who I encountered in mine (fine, Clarisse's) quest. The one who I still have nightmares about. The one whose head was coming straight at me.

**Reyna**

I looked up to find one of the monster, Scylla's head coming straight at me. The Scylla was missing an eye, which made it's apperance even more creepy than normal. It's mouth was open, ready to chomp down on my coat and drag me up onto the sky. Quick as a flash, I pulled out my dagger and aimed for it's neck. Unfortunately, the monster saw what was coming and pulled away. It came back down, keeping an eye on my dagger. I pretended to stab at it's neck again, but instead, I aimed for it's good eye. I raised my arm and sank my dagger into the monster's flesh. I struck Scylla's nose instead of it's eyes, since I suck at archery and therefor suck at aiming. Scylla howled in pain. I was just about to relax and celebrate when Percy shouted "Reyna!" and another one of Scylla's heads came for me.

**Bobby**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of Scylla's heads bearing down on Reyna. Reyna dove behind the banner that she made. As soon as the monster's head saw the banner, it hissed and backed away. In fact, the whole monster backed away, not just one head. Percy ran to us.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked worriedly.

"What do you think?" Reyna asked, panting.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Why did the monster back away as soon as he saw the banner? Did you do some voodoo magic on it or something?"

"No, you clueless algae head. I'm not a daughter of Trivia!" Reyna cried, exaperated.

"Whose Trivia?"

"The goddess of Magic!"

"You mean Hecate?"

"I don't know who Hecate is, but Trivia is the goddess of Magic!

"So it _is_ Hecate."

"Yeah, Hecate, whatever!"

"So I was _right _anyways."

"Yeah, you're right, now shut up, you algae head!"

"I like seaweed brain better."

"Whatever! The point is, I think Jason has just been here not long ago."

That's when I cut in. "Impossible! He's at the Greek camp!"

"True, you've got a point." Reyna mused.

"Yeah, but what if he _didn't_ get to the greek camp?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean?" Reyna and I asked together.

"I meant, I woke up at a dance party. Almost immediantly I was chased by monsters. It was only because of my invulnerability that I survived, since they keep reforming. Jason doesn't have invulnerability. What if…" Percy licked his lips. "What if Jason got… killed by monsters ?"

"Impossible! No! He w-wouldn't! He can fight them! Plus, he has the ability to f-fly!" Reyna stammered, panicking.

"I had the ability to control water, but I didn't remember that I was a son of Posiedon, much less that I _could_ control water. I didn't even know my name. If I didn't have invulnerability, I would've died. There's no reason for Jason to remember that he could fly and that he was the son of Zeus."

"I- I don't believe it!" Reyna started crying, and that's when I decided to end the conversation. I am very protective of her. (Fine, I like her, but so what. She'll never like me back, she has Jason)

"Uh, Percy, could you help me put on this… uh… banner?"

"Sure." Percy looked over, and I could tell that he knew what I intend to do. He lifted one side, I lifted the other, and we carried it away.

**Reyna**

I sighed. Part of me knew that Percy could be right, but I just wasn't ready to accept the fact that Jason could be gone. To take my mind off things, I looked out the window, we were sailing to an island.

Completely forgetting about the fact that Jason could be gone, I ran to Percy and Bobby. "We're approaching an island!" I reported. They both got up.

"I could know this island. I mean, I've been here before." Percy said. He looked at the island. "I think I know this place. It looks familiar, but Hera has tooken my memories and they haven't all come back yet. I need to take a walk around it to remember." He said after a while.

After half an hour, we arrived at the island. Bobby jumped off the ship and ran to the island, eager to explore this place.

**Percy**

Bobby was the first one to jump off. He ran to the building. "C.C spa and resort." He read.

"Wow! I really need a good rest and a hot bath. Plus, nothing can come out wrong with a spa and resort place, right? I'm in!" Bobby said excitedly. He sprinted full speed inside the building.

I had a bad feeling about this, but I don't see anything wrong with this place. I walked inside the spa with Reyna beside me.

"This place feels wrong." I confessed, looking around worriedly.

"It's just a spa, come on!" Reyna ran after Bobby. Sighing, I followed them.

We ran into a room. Remember how the island brought back bad memories? Well, this place brought back _really_ bad memories. I had the sudden desire to eat lettuce, and a vague memory of being shut in a cage. I looked around, and there – in the middle of the room – was a cage. All the memories came rushing back to me, and I almost fell. I remembered how I got turned into a guniea pig, and how Annabeth came to my rescue. I remembered how C.C. was actually an evil witch who like to turn men into guniea pigs. I was so scared that I squeaked. (wait. WHAT?) I sprinted over to Reyna, who was just about to follow Bobby and let Circe turn her into a guniea pig. (**author's note: ever since Annabeth helped Percy Circe despised girl heroes as well** )

"Reyna, Stop!" I yelled. She skidded to a stop, and looked back.

"What?"

"Don't go to the spa! C.C is an evil witch!"

She looked at me like I'm insane. "What? It's just a spa!"

"C.C. is Circe! Believe me, I've been here before. Let's just say I got turned into a furry thing. And the whole spa thing didn't go so well. Now let's get Bobby before it's too late!"

"He already went in."

I sighed. Here we are again, except this time I don't have Hermes's multi-vitamins and I can't turn these guniea pigs back into people even if I survive Circe's spells and was able to save the guniea pigs.

So basically this time was even worse.

**So here's the next chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed. =D**

**Thanks to:**

**I am an Anonymous Person – Chapter 2 :Thanks! You're story rocks too!**

**Chapter 3: Thanks? Uh… I'm not sure about monkey guts, but thanks for reviewing!**

**FlamingLeoGirl – Chapter 3: No one knows the ingredients, but somehow, even without knowing the ingredients, you can make my day! XD Thanks! =D**

**Chapter 4: Yup, they tend to fall under the spell…..especially Leo. Thanks for reviewing! =D**

**PeaceLovePercyJackson – Chapter 3 : Thanks! I'll try to keep going XD**

**Barefoot Beach Bum – Chapter 3: As I wrote before, tell me what I need to work on! Thanks**

**Tweeetybirdieee – Chapter 3: Thanks! (As I wrote before) :) **

**Thanks to: **

**Princess Andromeda 3**

**For : Subscribing to me (Author) (Alert), Subscribing to Story (Alert), Adding Story to Favorites, and/or adding me (Author) to Favorites.**

**thor) to Favorites.**


	6. We get chased by guards

**Hey PPL! =D I am SO sorry! I had a block and could not think of what to write. Anyways, here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Stop making me go and annoy Rick Riordan! He already said no!**

**Rick Riordan: Yup.**

**Me: I do not own the Percy Jackson series! **

**Annabeth**

"Piper, you go this way, I'll go the other way." I whispered. "If you find out where Circe is, meet me here, in this circle."

"Ok." Piper replied.

"Let's go, now, before it's too late!" I waved, put on my invisibility hat, and tip-toed along the corridors. I passed a room. No sound. I peeked inside. Nope, there's no one in there. I kept going, until I got to the end of the corridor. Nope, no luck. I walked back to the circle. Just then, Piper emerged from the other lane. I took off my invisibility hat.

Piper jumped visibly. "Annabeth! You freaked-"

"Did you find where Circe is?" I asked, cutting her off. Hopefully she found the place, or we'd be hopelessly lost.

"No." Piper answered.

The fates must have been really against me today. First, we sailed to the sea of monsters. Again. Then, we sailed back to Circe's island, and Jason and Leo decided to run off and be turned into a guniea pig. And now, we have no idea how to save them.

"Me neither." I sighed.

"Maybe we should-" Piper was cut off by the yelling of a guard.

"Young ladies! Where do you think you are going?"

**Piper**

"Go!" Annabeth whispered. She grabbed my hand and sprinted off. By the time we ran to the entrance, she was basically dragging me.

"Come on, Piper!"

"I – can't. Let – me – rest." I wheezed. I flopped down on the floor. Just then, more guards came piling out of the corridors. They pointed at us.

"There!" One of them shouted.

"Piper! Come on! Run!" Annabeth yelled.

Either because the guards freaked me out or because Annabeth's voice freaked me out, I obeyed Annabeth's orders and stood up. Annabeth grabbed my wrist, and we ran off.

**Annabeth**

I sprinted through the dark corridors. One, two! One, Two! You can do it, Annabeth! I shouted silently to myself. I looked back, only to find Piper sprawled on the floor.

"Come on, Piper! You can't be resting again! There's a lot of guards coming after us!"

"Fine!" She got up slowly. I resumed my running.

After a while, I couldn't hear the guards anymore. "I think it's safe." I said.

"Finally! Now I can rest in peace." Piper dropped onto the floor like a sack of flour.

I paced around the corridors. What should we do now? We can't go back outside. The guards are after us. Maybe we should…

A dark shape hurled into me, followed by the yells of guards. I fell to the floor.

**Leo**

Yes! A spa! My mind swirled as I thought about the warm water and the massage. Jason stopped abrubtly in front of me.

"Where's Piper and Annabeth?"

I looked around. "Probably at some other room. I mean, Maybe girls and boys have different spa rooms?" I suggested.

Jason thought about the idea. "Maybe."

Just then, a women with a clipboard came over to us. "Hello, have you been here before?"

"Uh-"

"First – time – at – spa." She wrote in her clipboard. "Come on!"

I looked at Jason. He shrugged. We followed her.

We were led into a room. There was a lady song is beautiful, about birds and trees and nature…

The singing lady turned around. Wow. Her looks are even prettier than her singing. Her long, silky hair was braided with gold. Her…..

Jason nudged me. "Um, she – what ever her name is – "

"C.C."

"Um, yeah. C.C. asked you what your name is."

I turned red. "Uh – Um – Gah – Uh – Ug." I stammered.

Jason saved my life. "He's Leo."

"Oh, hello, Leo." C.C.'s voice was like a soft spring breeze….

I shook my head. _What am I thinking?_

Finally managing to speak, I mumbled "Hi" and blushed. Wait. Since when do I blush? It's probably…uh…the heat.

"Now, I should give you guys all a full makeover. Who wants to come first?" C.C's beautiful, breezy voice asked.

I shook my head to clear my mind. Then my mind seemed to realized what she had just said. I jumped up.

"I do!"

Jason looked at me weirdly, but I didn't care. I wanted to be with her first.

As I followed C.C. into the room, all I could think of is how beautiful she is. Little do I know what dangers I am about to face.

**HEY! Sorry for not updating earlier. Here's the thankyous**

**Thanks to:**

**Tweeetybirdieee – Thanks! Don't worry, they'll meet soon enough….**

**clashercutie101 – Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can… :)**

**Barefoot Beach Bum – Thanks, but you'll just have to wait! Maybe there's Percabeth, Maybe not! Hehe I'm evil not telling you what happens next :)**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream - =D :D Thanks for reviewing! (even if it's only a smily face :)**

**pippy2468 claimed by Hades – Thanks for….uh… loving this story! :) and thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Samalonia**

**clashercutie101**

**ellyna annabeth charlotte**

**seeweedbrain**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream**

**spiritgirl1**

**The Grecian Goddess**

**For : Subscribing to me (Author) (Alert), Subscribing to Story (Alert), Adding Story to Favorites, and/or adding me (Author) to Favorites.**


	7. Bumped into someone

**Hey! Enjoy this chapter :) **

**PS: Reyna's dad is Hermes, Mercury in roman form, and Bobby's dad is Dionysus, Bacchus in roman form. **

**Disclaimer: Sad, I know, but there is not way I can persuade Rick Riordan to give me the rights to the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Percy**

"Reyna, go find out where Circe is. I'll Iris message your dad Herm – Mercury to ask him for more vitamins." I whispered.

"Vitamins? Why Vitamins? Plus, wouldn't it make more sense if _I_ was the one Iris messaging him? "

"Yeah, I guess, but you don't know what vitamins to ask for."

"Then tell me!"

"Fine. Ask him for ones that make you feel yourself again."

"Kay, See ya later. " Reyna waved, then pulled out a bottle of water. I sprinted towards the corridors, determined to find where Circe is and give her a piece of my mind.

**Reyna**

I pulled out a bottle of water, then dumped it on the floor. I could almost hear what my mom would say. _Young lady, what do you think you are doing? Wasting such precious mineral water. Do you know there are people dying of thirst out there? And here you are, wasting precious mineral water? You should be ashamed of yourself. _

The water on the floor evaporated, forming mist. I threw a golden drachma into it.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow. Please show me Mercury."

I stood there, expecting my dad to appear. You can say that I was surprised when the mist spat the drachma back out. The goddess of the rainbow's voice appeared.

"Sorry, the person that you requested to see is currently blocked from you. Please come back another time, sorry for the inconvience."

Oh, right. I slapped my forhead in fustration. I should've known! The gods being silent, avoiding their children. Of course they would've blocked Iris messaging! We needed to prove to Jupiter that the gods need demigods.

Just then, Percy appeared, panting. "So?" I asked.

"I couldn't find her. She's not in those rooms. Did you get the vitamins?"

"The gods being silent, remember? I couldn't get to my dad." I sighed. Sometimes gods can be so stupid.

Thunder cracked outside. Oops, sorry, Jupiter.

"Oh, right. I should've known." Percy looked at his feet.

I was just about to say something like "Yeah you should've" When I was interuppted by the yelling of guards.

"What's wrong with you kids? Always wandering around our building. Just an hour ago there were two girls here. Shoo, Shoo!"

I didn't even stop to think about what he said and what he meant about the two girls. I ran.

**Bobby**

"Hey guys! Look at this! Cool!" I pointed at a statue. No answer. I looked back.

"Guys?"

I found nothing, no one. I shrugged. Whatever. Maybe they went to the bathroom or something. I continued walking. Suddenly, a lady popped out of nowhere. "Hello, have you been here before?" She asked.

I looked around, until I realized that she was talking to me. "Um…"

"First – time – at – spa" She wrote in her clipboard.

"Wow, we sure are getting a lot of guests today." She muttered to herself. "Follow me."

I followed her up the stairs, around some corridors, and into a room. I could hear a lady saying something like 'now admit that you are not happy with yourself' I glanced at the clipboard lady. She gestured at the door, as if saying 'go in'. I opened the door cautiously. What I saw surprised me. There was a boy sittting on a chair, and a curtain drawn across the room. The boy looked familiar. As I sat in the chair, he glanced up. I stared at him, and at his electric blue eyes.

"J-Jason?" I rubbed my eyes, closed them, then opened them again. I didn't see anything different.

"Bobby… Son of Bacchus?" Jason muttered.

"Yes! So you really are Jason? Jason Grace?"

"Yeah. I guess. "

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I yelled at him. He looked a little taken aback.

"Uh... I woke up in this school and then I was sent to the Greek camp. We're looking for someone named Percy Jackson. "

"Oh, he with us. The point is, you're here! Reyna was so worried! Oh my gods, I've got to tell Reyna, got to tell Rey-"

"Oh, hello, a new guest?" A lady emerged from behind the curtains. "Jason, your turn."

"Ok." Jason got up. "Coming!"

"Wait Jason what is she-"

"See ya!" Jason waved, then disappeared behind the curtains. I sank down on the chair. I had a feeling that Jason was in danger.

**Percy**

We ran through the dark corridors with the guards yelling behind us.

"Reyna, I'll distract the guards! You go hide or something!"

"No, I'm coming with you!"

I didn't reply. I needed to save my energy. After a while, we shook off the guards. They must have been eating a lot of meat lately, because they run really slow. Reyna dropped on the floor.

"Oof."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that the floor's really hard."

We sat in silence after that. That is, until the guards decided to call their friends to help them and they barged in on us.

"We've gottcha, kids! Surrender!"

"Go!" I shouted at Reyna, who scrambled off the floor. I grabbed her hand, and we ran off. I thought I was doing pretty good, that is, until I ran straight into someone or something.

**Thanks to: **

**FlamingLeoGirl – Chapter 6 – Thanks for reviewing since the start of the story! Ur awesome! **

**Chapter 6: Thanks! Lol Leo always falls for pretty girls. He can't help it ;P Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**tweeetybirdieee – Thanks! :) for reviewing! Ur awesome 2! **

**snowymoonpaw – Lol yeah. Percy can be…. Not very smart sometimes. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream – Yeah, me too. Thanks! :)**

**clashercutie101 – Thanks :D**

**pippy2468 claimed by Hades – Thanks!**


	8. A prickle in his shoe

**Yay! I go so many reviews for the last chapter. Thanks, PPL! :) **

**Sorry, these and the next few chapters will be very short because I have a major block…. . I'll try to keep updating as soo as possible, though! **

**Disclaimer: Sad, I know, but there is not way I can persuade Rick Riordan to give me the rights to the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Annabeth**

I screamed as I fell to the floor.

"Sorry." Muttered the thing that had landed on top of me.

I recognize that voice. _No, it couldn't be_. I thought.

_Look at his eyes…his eyes._ A voice that wasn't mine whispered in my mind.

"Show me your face!" I demanded. "Are you my seaweed brain?"

"Urg." The 'thing' seemed to have choked on something. It lifted it's head, showing me the sea-green eyes that I dream about every night.

"Annabeth?" The Percy-looking-person muttered, staring at me. "Wise girl?"

I stared at him, at his eyes, his nose, his mouth, all his facial features, but mainly his eyes. Then, when I was finally sure that it was my seaweed brain, I hugged him and leaned down to kiss him.

Unfortunately, something just _had_ to break the moment. A guard appeared from behind the corridor. He stared at the scene in front of him, then shook his head, as if trying to wipe the memory from his mind.

"There! Oh, and look what I found. The two escaped girls, too!" The guard pointed at us.

I seemed to have just remembered that Piper was with me.

"Piper!" I yelled.

"Here!"

"Charmspeak them!"

Piper didn't need to be told twice.

"Stop!" She commanded.

No reaction. The guards didn't stop. They must've had some type of training to these things before.

"On second thought," I muttered, "RUN!"

**Bobby**

I could hear the weird lady say the same thing to Jason as she said to the other guy who was here.

"Now, adimt that you are not happy with yourself…"

I sighed, staring at my hands. Maybe I should barge in and save Jason from the lady? But I don't even have proof that Jason is in danger, and plus, what should I say if she wasn't doing anything harmful to Jason?

I groaned, then made up my mind. I'm going to barge in, whether Jason is in danger or not.

**Annabeth**

I ran side by side with Percy, just like the old times. Piper and Reyna were lagging behind us, which was a relief. I didn't want to see Reyna anyways. She just… reminded me too much of Luke.

"Ouch," Percy muttered.

I looked over to see him hopping on one foot. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I've got a prickle in my shoe."

I rolled my eyes. "Then get it out, seaweed brain!"

"I'm trying to! Just give me a second…" He complained, still hopping.

Just then, I heard the guards yelling behind us. Someone cried out and I turned around, only to be knocked on the head. I blacked out.

**Thanks to: **

**Harrypotter-PercyJackson – Chapter 1: Thanks! :) I try to make them stay in character, but my sister says I fail lol :P**

**Chapter 2: Thanks! :P**

**Chapter 6: Thanks for reviewing! =D**

**Chapter 7: Lol I'm probably not gonna kill one of the mail characters, am I? Thanks for reviewing! **

**Chapter 8: Lol I'll try to update as soon as I can… Thanks! :P**

**Barefoot Beach Bum – Uh, since you think I'm mean, shouldn't you at least tell me what I did wrong? Thanks for reviewing, though! :)**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream – Yup :) **

**clashercutie101 – I'll try to, and thanks! :)**

**FlamingLeoGirl – Lol yup they've kinda met up… Well, now it's Bobby 2 the rescue! =P**

**pippy2468 claimed by Hades – Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update! :P**

**Sorry, PPLz. I couldn't keep track of d PPLz hu subscibed and add me 2 things. Just keep in mind dat if u added or subscribed me/my story 2 anything, thanks! :P**


	9. Bobby to the rescue

**Well, the camps have kinda met up! Nd, thx 2 d ppl hu reviewed! :D**

**Sorry guys, I haven't updated for a while. **

**Disclaimer: Sad, I know, but there is not way I can persuade Rick Riordan to give me the rights to the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Percy**

"Yes! I got the prickle out!" I looked over to Annabeth triumphantly, only to find thin air where she was supposed to be.

"Annabeth?" I glanced back, worried. I found her collapsed on the floor. "Wha-"

A hammer landed with a 'clunk' on my head. It probably would've made me pass out, but I had my invincibility, so I felt nothing.

The guard who attempted to knock me out looked up in surprise.

"How-"

"River Styx" I answered.

He cursed, then called to the other guards and ran. I smiled in satisfication. Then I remembered Annabeth.

I rushed to her side.

"Are you okay-"

I stopped, realizing how stupid that sounded. I mean, of course she wasn't okay! She had a nasty bump on her forehead, and most likely a concussion. Plus, she was passed out and couldn't hear me anyways. I dug in my bag, and found a some squares of ambrosia that Lupa had given me. I fed some to Annabeth.

Almost immediantly, the bump began to decrease, and soon, there were no trace of a concussion on Annabeth. She slowly began to wake up.

"Uh…. Percy?"

"I'm here, wise girl."

"Piper. Go help her."

It was just then when I realized that Piper and Reyna was with us. I looked around and found them both a heap on the ground. I got out two more squares of ambrosia, and stuffed it in their mouths.

"There."

Piper woke up first. She made a gagging noise.

"Who stuffed _a whole square_ of ambrosia in my mouth?"

I looked away. Great. Blaming time.

Piper sighed. "Percy, you could've choked me!"

"Hey, it was quicker and easier!" I protested, trying to defend myself.

"Annabeth, you're right. Percy _is_ a seaweed brain." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" I yelled indignantly.

My yelling woke Reyna up. She choked, spitting out bits of ambrosia.

"Who stuffed a-"

"Percy." Piper answered. Reyna glared at me.

"You -"

"Yeah, I know." I groaned. "I was wrong, okay?"

Annabeth looked amused.

"Glad you think that it was so funny." I grumbled

She changed the subject. "So, how do we save Leo and Jason from Circe?"

"And Bobby." I added.

"Yeah, and Bobby."

I thought for a while. No idea came to my mind. "I don't know, you're the daughter of Athena."

"Well…" Annabeth looked thoughtful. Then she sighed. "I don't know."

I was just about to have a panic attack when Reyna saved the day.

"Guys, how about Percy and Annabeth go and distract Circe, since she has a bad memory of them – no offense – and while they distract her we go and get the cage? Then after we get the cage, we can think about how to turn the guniea pigs back to human." She whispered.

Annabeth pondered the idea.

'But we don't even know where Circe is!"

Reyna sighed. "Right."

Just then, I heard a voice coming from upstairs.

"Listen." I whispered.

Everyone became quiet. After a while, we heard a faint voice.

"Admit that … you….. not happy with…. self…."

Reyna looked at Annabeth.

"Well," She said slowly. "Now we know."

Annabeth looked reluctant.

"Ok." She finally said. "Come on, Percy."

I followed her, and we disappeared inside the corridor, following the source of the voice.

**Bobby**

I barged in, ripping the curtains apart just in time to see Circe give Jason a cup of red liquid. Circe noticed me and gasped.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ giving Jason?" I shot back.

"Something to make him unlock his true self." Circe replied.

I narrowed my eyes. There was something fishy about the liquid. I mean, why would you have to unlock your true self for a spa?

"Jason, don't drink it."

"Why? I want to be like the… blue curtain…" He protested with a dreamy expression on his face.

"It feels wrong." I answered. Then I turned to Circe.

"Why don't you drink it first?" I asked.

She looked at me weirdly.

"To prove that it's safe." I added.

"Well…" She hesitated. "I don't think that I should…"

"Why? Because it's wrong? Or because it might kill you?"

"Yes." Her face suddenly changed into an evil grin. "Because it's wrong. Well, since you won't let me get my easy success, I suppose I should just use use my powers to change you into a guniea pig. Or maybe I should change you into an evil tempered animal, like a shrew."

That was when it me. Right! C.C. could be Circe. Why hadn't I realize…

I closed my eyes, waiting to be turned into an animal. Just then, there was the sound of curtains being ripped and I opened my eyes just in time to see Percy and a girl barging in.

**Thanks to: **

**ifoundAPickle – thanks! :P**

**Harrypotter-PercyJackson – Thanks, lol. Well, we've gotta have a bit of romance, right? **

**vampireluvver17 – Thanks for reviewing and loving this story! :P**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream - =D :D**

**pippy2468 claimed by Hades – lol, she probably is okay, I mean, she's got beaten up by a cyclops in the sea of monsters, and she still lived, so she'll probably survive a concussion. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**clashercutie101 – lol yeah. Thanks for reviewing! **

**BlueStorm97 – Thanks! For reviewing! :D I'll try :D**

**BTW, next week I'm have holiday, and although I have a laptop in in the place I'm going, I won't have a lot of time to update. I will have to lag the story into only updating once or twice a week. (or two weeks if I'm REALLY busy.) SORRY! :( Don't give up on this story, I'll go back to updating as soon as the vacation is finished. (if I have time. ) Sorry! **


	10. Boiled cage

**Heyyy ppl!**

**Disclaimer: Sad, I know, but there's no way I can persuade Rick Riordan to the rights to the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Annabeth**

Percy and I followed the source of the voice. Finally, we came to a stop by the door when the sound seemed to be coming from.

"Ready?" Percy took a deep breath.

"Yeah." I gripped the hilt of my dagger, ready to unsleath it any second.

Percy pushed open the door. Quick as a flash, I unsleathed my dagger, expecting to see Circe. Instead, I saw a ripped blue curtain.

I stared at the curtain. It looked like someone was in a hurry to get to the other side.

"Come on!" Percy waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head to clear my mind, and tip-toed across the room with Percy.

Halfway, I heard a voice like the cackling of a witch. I stopped mid-step.

"Yes. Because it's wrong. Well, since you won't let me get my easy success, I suppose I should just use use my powers to change you into a guniea pig. Or maybe I should change you into an evil tempered animal, like a shrew."

I gasped. That sounded like Circe. I turned to Percy, and I could tell from his expression that he was thinking the same thing.

We ran to the blue curtain. I used my dagger to slash it open, and we burst through just in time to see Circe preparing to stike someone with magic.

**Bobby**

I stared at Percy and the blond haired girl. Circe gasped and dropped her hands, pretending that nothing happened, but I could tell from Percy's expression that he knew.

"Oh, hi! I was just giving these youg gentelman a treatment. Do you want to join-"

Circe stared at Percy and the girl. Then she scowled.

"You!" She screeched, pointing at the girl. "The traiter who set my pets free, the traiter who declined my kind offer, the traiter who left me abused!"

"And you!" She turned to Percy. It was clear that she was outraged. "The one who I failed to give to a kindergarden, the one who she – " She gestured at the girl. " – saved!"

"Yup, that's me." Percy grinned, but I could see a trace of fear in his eyes.

"I'm going to turn you all into guniea pigs!" Circe laughed evily. Just then, the curtains ripped open once more, revealing Reyna and another girl holding a smoldering cage.

**Leo**

I squealed and scratched at the bars. No use, the bars refused to break.

My guniea pig self flopped down on the cage floor. I just drank the strawberry milkshake, and _kaboom_. I was turned into a guniea pig. I gave up scratching.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I could make fire, right? So why not burn the cage bars open? I consentrated to igniting. Suddenly, my body caught on fire. I moved towards the metal bars.

The flames licked the bars and they glowed red. I sat next to the cage bars for about five minutes, then moved back. No use. The bars didn't melt or break. I guess they are magic. Still, I tried again. This time, the shavings caught on fire. The fire rapidly spread along the cage. Soon, The whole cage was on fire. If guniea pigs could groan, I just did.

I was sitting in my flaming cage when I heard footsteps and Piper came into view, followed by another girl. They scanned around the room, saw me and my cage and gasped. Piper grabbed a bucket next to her (don't ask me why it was there) and filled it with water from the sink. She dumped the water on my cage.

Water fell around me. It felt like I was standing under a waterfall. The fire was extinguished.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed. "Is that you?"

I tried to speak. Instead all that came out of my mouth was "Reeet, Reeet!" I thought about igniting to show them, but I didn't want to risk catching the cage on fire again.

"Yeah, I think so." Piper muttered. She turned to the other girl.

"Let's just take him."

"Sure." The girl replied. Then she tensed.

"Shh" She put her finger to her lips.

"I'm going to turn you all into guniea pigs!" We heard the faint voice coming from behind the curtains.

Uh oh. Circe! I've got to warn them.

"Reeet. REEEt. REEET!" I squealed.

Piper and Reyna looked at me.

"I think he's trying to warn us." Piper muttered. She gripped her dagger. "Don't worry, we're armed. And we know that C.C. is Circe."

I calmed down. Thanks the gods that Piper understood. She and the other girl grabbed my cage and sprinted towards the curtain.

**Thanks to:**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream – Uh, lol? Thanks for reviewing! =D**

**ifoundAPickle – Thanks! :)**

**Harborfront – Lol yeah thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the tip! :P**

**FlamingLeoGirl – Chapter 9 – Yup :P Thanks for reviewing! =D**

**Chapter 10 – Lol :P thanks for reviewing! =D**

**pippy2468 claimed by Hades – Lol yeah me 2 :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**WhiteWinterStar – Probably…uh… chat? Argue? Or something… Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**snowymoonpaw – Thanks~ :D I'll try to keep on writing! :D**

**Dremmeng – Um 'hell yeah'? Anyways, thanks for reviewing! **

**THX, PPL! :D =D :P =P :) =) **


	11. We turn Circe into a guniea pig

**Heyyy ppl!**

**Disclaimer: Sad, I know, but there's no way I can persuade Rick Riordan to the rights to the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Jason**

I almost didn't notice Annabeth and a boy coming in. I was too busy staring at C.C. (whom I came to know, was Circe.)She had piercing green eyes, golden streaks braided into her long, dark hair, and was wearing a black, silky dress. She was gorgeous, but there was something wrong. Her gorgeousness just wasn't natural. I did notice Piper coming in, though. If possible, she was even prettier than Circe…. that is, until I noticed the girl coming after her. Reyna.

**Percy**

"Who's that?" I yelled to Annabeth, pointing at a boy who was in a daze.

"Jason!" She yelled back.

I studied him. So that was the Jason who everyone at the Roman Camp was so anxious about. The one who was Reyna's girlfriend.

I was about to up to him and say something like 'hello, I am Percy' when Annabeth shrieked behind me. I thought she had been stabbed again (long story : Titan war. My Achillies spot. Annabeth tried to protect me, and ended up getting stabbed by a poisonous dagger.) and whirled around, only so find her screaming and pointing at a spider on the floor.

"S-SPIDER! PERCY, KILL IT! STEP ON IT, STAB IT OR SOMET – EEK!" She stopped mid-sentence and ran, trying to get away from the spider that was crawling towards her.

I did Annabeth a favor and stepped on the spider.

"I stepped on it." I told Annabeth.

She let out a long breath.

"Thanks."

"You owe me."

Annabeth didn't respond, but I saw her roll her eyes.

I turned my attention back to Jason, and found that he had snapped out of his daze and was staring at Reyna. I grinned. Looks like someone recognised his girlfriend.

I was about to walk over to them and comment about it, when someone cackled evily. I looked back just in time to find a blast of red light coming towards us.

**Piper**

I grinned as Jason snapped out of his daze when he saw me. Then, I saw his gaze turn towards Reyna. His jaw dropped and he stared at her, as if not believing his eyes. My natural Aphrodite sences told me that he was in love.

I felt tears prickle at the back of my eyes. Was that his old girlfriend at the Roman camp? I should've know that something was wrong when he smiled at me on the boat then turned away, looking guilty. I glared at Reyna, only to find her also staring at Jason. If I wasn't certain before, I definetely was now. Reyna was Jason's girlfriend.

I barely had a moment to feel disappointed when Circe liughed evily and shot a ray of red light at all of us.

I looked around franticly and found a full length mirror in the corner of the room. I dove behind it.

"GUYS! GET BEHIND THE MIRROR AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" I yelled.

I don't know if it was because I could charmspeak or because they thought I was right, because they obeyed and sprinted towards me. All of us piled behind the mirror, and the light that was pursuing us bounced off the smooth surface, towards Circe. She looked like she had just realized what was happening.

"NO!" She just had time to scream before the red light engulfed her. The light died down and I peeked at the floor to see a pile of clothes and an angry guniea pig scurrying around.

"Good job, Piper." Jason smiled.

"Nice, you saved our lives." Reyna admired.

"You have a very – strong voice…" this boy, I think it's Bobby, said.

Percy grinned. "That was awesome."

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed. "Quick thinking. I was wondering if Circe is immune to her own magic, but apparently not."

Leo squeaked from inside the cage.

I smiled, accepting the compliments, but it wasn't really a whole-hearted smile. I was still thinking about Jason and Reyna. Annabeth seemed to notice my gloominess.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled, looking at Jason.

Annabeth seemed to realize the problem. Well, of course she would figure it out, being the child of Athena. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Should I Iris message Lupa?" Reyna walked over to us.

"Sure. After you do that I'll Iris message Chiron." Annabeth replied, pulling out a golden drachma from her purse.

"Um, can anyone make mist?" Reyna asked, looking around.

Annabeth looked expectantly at Percy. I looked at her weirdly. How can Percy make mist?

"Okay, I'll try…" Percy muttered. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the air seemed to become drier. Reyna gasped. I followed her gaze to find a mist around Percy.

"How did you do that?" I asked him, puzzled.

"The water droplets in the air." He answered.

Right. He can control the movement of water. Reyna tossed a drachma into the mist.

"O, Iris, Goddes of the Rainbow. Please show me Lupa at the Roman camp." She prayed.

The mist shimmered, showing the image of a wolf.

"Lupa." Reyna kneeled. So did Bobby. And Percy. Jason looked around, then followed their example.

The wolf looked surprised.

"_So, I see you have succeeded on your quest._" She growled.

"Yes, Lupa." Reyna stood up and bowed.

"Demigods!" Lupa barked behind her. "Queit down!"

The talking abruptly stopped.

"Very well." Lupa turned back to us. "We shall meet you in the greek camp."

She swiped her paw through the mist and disappeared.

Annabeth threw another drachma into the mist.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please show us Chiron at Camp Half Blood."

Chiron appeared. He looked surprised, but quickly covered it up.

"Hello." He grinned. "I see you have succeeded on the quest. Percy! We've missed you!"

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, it's good to see you, too."

"Come to our camp. Lupa told me that their camp will meet us here."

"Ok." Annabeth smiled. "Bye, Chiron."

"I'll see you guys later." Chiron swiped his hoof through the mist. Leo squeaked.

"Oh, right!" Annabeth exclaimed. "I forgot that Leo's still a guniea pig! Can anyone… Turn him back?"

"I'll try." Reyna looked at the sky. "Hermes, dad, please drop a bottle of those vitamins." She prayed.

Nothing happened. I sighed, then brightened, thinking of an idea.

"Annabeth, can I try?"

"Okay," Annabeth moved aside.

"Leo." I put power into my words, imagining him slowly turning back into human. "Turn back into human."

There was a popping noise, and a second later, Leo (in his human form) was sitting on the floor, somehow back in his clothes with his magical bag strapped across his shoulders.

Annabeth and Percy stared at me.

"How-" They asked at the same time.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Guess it's my charmspeaking."

Percy looked at Annabeth, grinning.

"Maybe next time I go to this island, I should bring her with me."

"Yeah, maybe, since you always seem to get in some sort of trouble like being turned into a guniea pig." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you guys, I'm here!" Leo waved his hands.

"Oh, hi, Leo!" Annabeth replied.

Percy looked at Leo. "Who are you?"

"Leo." Leo extended his hand, whick Percy shook. "You?"

"Percy."

"Oh, so you are Annabeth's boyfriend? The one who was, like, the hero of Camp? The one who Annabeth always talked about… Dude, you don't know how much she talks about you…"

I don't know whose face was redder, Percy's or Annabeth's.

"Shut up." Annabeth told Leo.

"Someone's in love…" I teased. Although I don't mind other people's love lives as much as the other Aphrodite kids, I gotta have some fun, right?

Annabeth glared at me.

"Says the person who is in love with Jason." She retorted.

Reyna's jaw dropped. She glanced, hurt, at Jason then ran away.

Annabeth looked guilty. "Sorry-"

"Forget it." Jason walked away.

Percy wrapped his arm comfortingly around Annabeth's shoulders.

"It's okay-" He started to say.

"No, it's not! I ruined it!" Annabeth stomped into her room and locked the door, leaving me here with Percy, Bobby, and Leo.

**Sorry for not updating for SOOO long. I will be going on holiday, so in the future I will probably not be able to update a lot (but don't worry, I will still update). Sorry!**

**Thanks to :**

**Harrypotter-PercyJackson – Chapter 3: Thanks for the tip. I try to make chapters longer, but like I said, I don't know what to write. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Harrypotter-PercyJackson: Thanks! :P**

**FlamingLeoGirl – Lol yeah, Jason too. Thanks for reviewing! Again! :P**

**Princess Andromeda 3 – Lol, thanks, you too1 :P**

**twiheartfan1112 – Thanks! :P For reviewing! :P**

**pippy2468 claimed by Hades – LOL, thanks for reviewing! **


	12. Who should I choose?

**Heyyy ppl! I'm listening to 'Everything back but you' , 'Contagious' , and 'I can do better' by Avril Lagivne while I rite dis :D **

**Disclaimer: Sad, I know, but there's no way I can persuade Rick Riordan to the rights to the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Reyna (they're back on the ship.)**

I fell onto my bed, tears rolling down my cheek. The door opened.

"Reyna?" I heard the Jason's voice.

"Just – go away." I mumbled into a pillow, my voice muffled.

"Look, I'm sorry." Jason said.

"Just go away!" I shouted. Jason backed out of the room, closing the door.

My sniffles turned into sobs. I cried my eyes out, not coming out for dinner. Annabeth came into the room, looking at me sympatheticly.

"Reyna, it's dinner time. You coming outside?"

"No."

"Reyna, I'm sorry. I just blurted it out and I wasn't thinking when I spoke. I know I'm a child of A-Minerva, but sometimes my mind-" Annabeth took a deep breath, as if preparing herself to say what she's going to say next. She gritted her teeth "-doesn't think. Maybe because I'm tired."

Thunder rumbled overhead. Probably because Minerva's offended by what her daughter said.

I didn't believe Annabeth, though. I had feared that this would happen, that Jason would get a new girlfriend in the greek camp.

"Ok." I replied flatly, my voice shaking.

"Reyna-"

"It's fine. I don't care. Whatever. Just give me time to think, ok?"

"Ok." Annabeth replied, She went out the room, muttering to herself.

I've had enough people disturb me for one day. I hate being disturbed when I'm upset. Which is why I was not happy when another person came to my room. Bobby.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a bit harshly. Bobby flinched, and I immediantly felt guilty.

"I-I came to see if you're ok – um - and if you need any help – uh – I mean, like – um – if I, uh can – um-" He stammered, turning red. He looked at his feet.

I laughed. I don't know why. It's just funny, seeing Bobby standing there, stammering.

"It's fine. I mean, I'm fine." I told him.

"Oh. Um – I – uh – needa tell you something" If possible, he turned even redder. This time, I also turned red.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I-" Just then, Percy came into the room, carrying a tray of food.

Hey, Reyna, If you're hungry, you can just-" He paused, staring at Bobby and me.

"Uh, sorry to interuppt you guys." He quickly went out the door.

Bobby turned so red it would've made a tomato jealous, and I'm pretty sure tomatoes don't get jealous.

"Sorry." He said.

"No, it's fine." I smiled. For some reason, being around him made me feel better. I stared at Bobby's brown eyes that turned purple when he got angry. **(Author's note: I'm not sure what Dionysus's eye color is) **He stared back at my blue eyes. **(A/N: I think hermes has blue eyes. Luke has blue eyes, though.) **Then he leaned forward. So did I. Our lips met and I felt a tingle down my back. I pulled back, staring at him, wide-eyed.

He blushed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I closed my eyes, recalling the feeling of Bobby's lips on mine._ No, I am not falling for him. _I told myself, but I knew then that I liked Bobby more than Jason.

**Bobby**

I couldn't believe it. I kissed her! And… She actually kissed me back. Then I thought of Jason. Oops.

"Sorry." I said.

To my relief, she didn't get mad.

"It's fine." She replied, closing her eyes. I was about to say something when the door opened.

"Ahem." Percy stood in the doorway, looking embarrased.

"I am sorry to interrupt again, but we are approaching Camp Half-Blood, so do you guys mind to pack up?"

"Ok" Reyna looked like she was about to die from embarrassment. "Oh, and um , we weren't doing anything, we were just chatting…" She stammered.

Wow, as a daugher of Mercury, she really has no practise on lying.

"Sure, whatever. Well, see you guys in the living room!" Percy walked out the room. Just before he closed the door, he winked at me, which proved my suspisions that he was either eavesdropping or looking through the peep hole on the door. Mental note: Kill Percy later.

I looked at Reyna.

"I'll go… uh…to my room and pack up, okay? See you downstairs."I rushed out the room, my face as red as a chili pepper.

**Jason**

I thought about it. Piper or Reyna? Reyna was my old girlfriend at the roman camp. But… Now I feel more connected to Piper. I feel like I knew her more. What should I do? I mean, sure, I am skilled with a sword, and I can fight monsters. But I have no experience with women. You can't fight romance with a sword, can you? Reyna had always called me an airhead with relationships. I was still thinking about that when Percy burst in.

"Pack up! We're almost at Camp Half-Blood!"

"Ok." I got up, still thinking about Piper an Reyna. Percy seemed to notice.

"Don't worry about Piper and Reyna anymore. Reyna's got a new – friend." Percy smirked, a mischievious glint in his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Bobby."

I felt a surge of anger rise up within me. How dare Bobby make out with Reyna! Percy seemed to notice and went out the room, probably to avoid being zapped.

I flopped down on the sofa and the anger passed. I realized that I liked Piper more anyways, and now that Reyna had someone else, it wouldn't hurt as much for her to realize. I sighed, relieved and contented that I knew what to choose. I jumped up to find Piper and tell her how I feel, totally forgetting about packing up.

**Hey! :P This is the new chapter. BTW, I published a new story about a half blood, called 'The lost helm.' Check it out! :D =D **

**Thanks to: **

**Unhr25 – Thanks for reviewing, I try! **

**StroodleMuffin – Lol, she's not dead, but she is a guniea pig. XD Thanks! **

**Barefoot Beach Bum – Lol, Thanks for the offer, But I'm no cat and I don't eat mice. Thanks! :P**

**WhiteWinterStar - :D you guessed correctly! Thanks! For reviewing! =D :D**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream – Lol, I'm probably not going to make them all sad. I'll…uh…find a way? Thanks for reviewing! :D =D**

**pippy2468 claimed by Hades – Well, at least now Jason's going to choose Piper! So stop crying! :D Thanks for reviewing! :D =D**


	13. Author's Note  Sorry!

**Sorry, guys. I havn't reviewed in a while. I've really run out of ideas! Can you guys review or PM suggestions? Or should I just delete this story? Thanks! **


	14. I'm Back, and Feeling Romantic

**Okay, so you know how I wasn't planning on writing any more? Well, my friend just read it a few day's ago, and now she's obsessed with making me write another chapter. Sorry, if I don't recall the events correctly... it's been a while since I thought about this. I re-read over my previous chapters... And I got the feeling that I had to rewrite everything. So I'm just hurrying this chapter before I start crazily rewriting this.**

**If you want to thank anyone for this chapter, thank my friend. This chapter is dedicated to her.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson's plot, characters, or... basically the series.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I leaned on the edge of the ship and relaxed, the wind blowing through my hair. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. The air had a salty tang to it, like Poseidon's Cabin always smelt like back at Camp Half Blood.

"Hey," Someone said, behind me. I whirled around, a hand on my dagger, to find Piper standing there with her hands shoved in her pockets.

"Gods, you scared me." I said, my heard pounding. Piper gave me a half-smile. Scowling, I turned back to the waves.

There were footsteps, and after a while Piper appeared next to me.

I turned to look at her. She was staring at horizon, her braided brown hair flapping to the wind. Her eyes were turned down at the corners, and she looked... well, sort of sad. Miserable, more like.

"I'm sorry." I said finally, tentatively. I remembered how Reyna reacted and held my breath, waiting for Piper to snap.

"It's fine." Piper didn't look at me. Her eyes were still glued to the sea, although her smile looked forced. "I should've known he had another girlfriend. In fact, I did know. I was being selfish. I was wrong."

"No you weren't." I said sternly. "You love him. Everyone's selfish when they love... someone."

I trailed off, realizing I still haven't caught on with Percy's adventures. Then I shook my head mentally. Piper first.

Piper gave me her first genuine smile of the conversation. Sad, sure. But still genuine, and that counts as something.

"Okay." She said. Then she cleared her throat, and some of her sadness and vulnerability vanished. "Okay, I'll go practice my dagger. Next time a monster comes, I do _not_ want to get snatched up in the first five minutes."

I gave her a grin. "Sure, whatever."

Piper climbed off the deck, and I turned back to the sea, letting out a little sigh. I thought about going after Percy, but the view was so-

"Hey."

"Styx!" I whirled around for the second time that hour. My eyes were widened, and I let out a little growl. "You little-"

"Woah," Percy said, dodging my slash. "Calm down. It's just me."

"It's just you? You-" I stopped. "Oh, hi. Percy."

Percy gave me a shaky grin. "Yeah. Me. Hi, Annabeth."

He said my name slowly and experimentally, and I couldn't help but wonder if he really remembered everything.

"Could've warned me you were behind me. I thought it was a monster." I said drily, lowering my hand that was clutching my celestial bronze dagger. I put it back in it's sheath and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I did!" Percy protested. "I said 'hey', and you almost knocked my head off!"

"You're invincible." I rolled my eyes. "So, what brings you here?"

"Why, I can't have just been wanting to look at the beautiful scenery?"

I looked at him incredulously, not saying anything. After a while, Percy started to fidget.

"Okay, fine." Percy threw his hands up in the air. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Just..."

"Hm?"

"I- I wanted to ask-"

"Yeah?" I was beginning to get amused. The corner of my lip twitched, but I forced it down.

"You're laughing at me!" Percy complained. "Why do you make confessions so hard?"

I tried to keep my face straight and failed miserably. "So this is a confession, huh?"

Percy huffed.

I laughed. Leaning sideways, I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Percy turned bright red, and the image of Apollo's cow flashed into my mind.

"We never did get that kiss that was interrupted, huh?" I murmured in his ear.

Percy grinned.

* * *

><p>Piper's POV<p>

I ran my fingers over my blade and watched as the celestial bronze flashed. Raising my arm, I slashed at a dummy experimentally and observed as it was shredded.

There was a shuffling sound in the corner of my room. I froze, and the shuffling stopped, but a second too late. Taking step towards the sound, I gripped my knife tightly and kept my arm half raised.

"Who's there?" I called.

Silence.

Then, "Mmnph!"

I jumped towards my closed door, shoving it open. There was a frantic movement in the corner, and I reached in a pulled out...

"JASON? What are you doing here?" I shrieked, my blade an inch from his chest. Jason stared at me, his eyes wide.

He gestured to my arm around his neck. I released him and dropped my blade from his chest. He doubled over and coughed, then straightened.

I stared at him.

"Uhm." He gave a awkward shuffle of his feet. "I went in your room to talk to you, and suddenly the door opened to I, uh, jumped in the closet?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. So, I wanted to say something."

"Yes?"

"I, uh, I... like you?"

I was silent.

"I mean, I know, you like me too, and we're friends, but I really like you. Like like you. _Really_ like you. You know, the love type? Yeah? Well, I mean, I was meant to be packing my clothes, but I came to the realization that I like you, I mean, over Reyna?" Jason babbled on nervously.

My eyebrow twitched.

"Ah, yes, I mean, I heard Annabeth say that you liked me? I'm not sure though, maybe you don't like me after all. Maybe she was joking or something. I mean... argh. I'm usually more composed-"

I silenced him with a kiss. Then I pulled back, and Jason stared at me, with wide eyes and his cheeks tinged pink.

"You need to learn how to shut up." I grinned at him.

* * *

><p>Extra – Outside the door<p>

Reyna and Bobby watched through the peep hole as Piper stood still. Then their eyes popped out as Piper leaned forward and kissed Jason.

Reyna swallowed the anger. She looked over at Bobby, to find Bobby looking back at her, concerned. Reyna gave him a half-smile.

"Are you..." Bobby asked awkwardly, gesturing to the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reyna nodded.

"I mean, you always have me to talk to. I mean, like, if you want-"

Reyna smiled at him, for real this time. Yeah, she had him.

"I said I'm fine." She murmured. Bobby's cheeks reddened.

Reyna leaned towards Bobby, and Bobby leaned towards her. They were an inch apart...

Creeeak!

The door they were leaning on started opening. Bobby and Reyna darted towards the opposite ends of the hall.

Piper walked out. Then Jason. Piper was basically bouncing in happiness and Jason looked flustered.

Reyna snuck a look towards Bobby. She smiled.

At the other end of the hall, Bobby had his eyes wide. He pinched himself and winced. Then he slapped himself on the face, trying to get rid of the redness.

**Some distance away -**

Annabeth shook her head at Piper, Jason, Reyna, and Bobby. She looked over at Percy, grinning. Percy grinned back and gave her a thumbs up.

It was perfect now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I gave it a SORT of conclusion. Not to the adventurous part, but more to the romantic conclusion. <strong>

**I might write more, might not. All depends on the ideas I get from reviews...**

****Hint, hint.****

**Anyways, enjoy and give me suggestions!**

**Rock onn~~**

**xoxo, Don't-Let-Me-In-x (Previously Sonysun)**


End file.
